To date, for a television set and the like, a number of structures have been proposed in which input terminals of a speaker housed in a cabinet are connected to a printed circuit board which includes an output terminal. As one of them, as shown in FIG. 8, it is proposed that, input terminals 101a and 101b of a speaker 100 being of a flat rod shape, the input terminals 101a and 101b are soldered after being inserted into terminal connection slits 104a and 104b, which are opened in a connector substrate 103 to which one extreme of lead wires 102 is soldered in advance.
In recent years, for a flat screen liquid crystal television and the like, importance being placed on external design and a reduction in product weight, a compact shape has gradually come into use for the cabinet too. As a result thereof, an internal space has become cramped, in particular in left and right side extremes of the cabinet, and there is a case in which a side wall of the cabinet closes in as far as a speaker installation site, and it is only possible to secure an amount of space in which it is barely possible to install the speaker.
Consequently, with a heretofore known shape of the connector substrate 103, there has been a problem in that the side wall of the cabinet has come into contact with a side extreme of the connector substrate 103, resulting in a defect. On attempting to deal with this by cutting off one side extreme of the connector substrate, in order to avoid the side wall of the cabinet, two kinds of connector substrate of differing shapes (bilaterally symmetrical), one for each of left and right speakers, being necessary, a number of parts becomes larger, and a cost increases.
Technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-178698, Utility Model Registration No. 3011621, and Japanese Patent No. 59-104636, relate to a technology for abolishing a lead wire and a connector which relay a connection of a speaker and a printed circuit board, and are not technologies for connecting a speaker and a lead wire using a connector substrate.